


Hello, Sweetheart

by RipUpTheEnding



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dean has a crush on Han Solo, First Time, Hook-Up, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Tumblr: deancas-sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipUpTheEnding/pseuds/RipUpTheEnding
Summary: In which Dean and Castiel argue over blow jobs and Dean has a serious Han Solo fetish.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2017 [Deancas Sweetheart Challenge!](http://deancas-sweetheart.tumblr.com/)

"I can _not_ blow you with Han Solo watching me," Castiel says, sighing when Dean licks the shell of his ear.

"Yeah. OK.” Chuckling, Dean continues his assault on Castiel’s ear, sucks the lobe between his lips and nibbles. “Guess we can check exhibitionism off the list." 

"I'm serious."

"Me too,” Dean hums, Castiel’s earlobe still in his mouth. His breath is cool against the spit slick skin and Castiel whimpers, unable to hide his reaction. Dean chuckles again, low, and takes this as permission to continue his exploration. Castiel isn’t about to stop him. Dean mouths his way across Castiel’s broad cheekbone, down his nose and to his mouth where he presses a chaste kiss, whispering, “And what's wrong with Han Solo?"

"Nothing, if it was actually him and not a life size version staring at me from across the room."

“It can’t stare. It’s a cardboard cut out.”

“And that’s exactly the problem. It’s creepy.”

“Hey, don’t talk about Han that way!”

“It’s not Han!”

“But if it was?” Dean’s fingers twitch where they hold Castiel, firm, at the waist. After a moment, Dean exhales and digs his fingers in, nails biting at Castiel’s skin even through his shirt. He hisses, first from the pain and then once again when their hips crash together, cocks aching and full where they rub through their jeans. Too many layers, not enough skin. He’ll have to remedy that if Dean ever stops talking. 

“If it was really him,” Dean begins and this time he’s the one to hiss, “you’d be fine with it then? Fine with being watched? Kinky.” 

“We just met today,” Castiel says and damn if that reminder doesn’t do things to him. All the _dirtybadwrong_ of it. Because he’s not this person, the one who goes home with strangers from bars. He’s steady and level headed and Dean is kissing him again. He’s licking inside Castiel’s mouth and tangling their tongues together until they’re both breathless and panting and forced to pull apart, and Castiel’s positive that he’ll do anything Dean asks of him, so while he still has at least one functioning brain cell he adds, “Maybe hold off on the kink talk for now?”

Dean smirks, doesn’t miss a fucking beat. “Says the man about to choke on my cock.”

“Nothing kinky about that,” Cas purrs. His hand is on Dean then, massaging him through his jeans and Dean bucks, thrusts up into Castiel’s palm and whimpers. Castiel chuckles, using the heel of his hand to add more pressure as he drops a kiss to the sensitive skin under Dean’s left ear. Dean whimpers again, buries his face in Castiel’s neck to muffle the sound, and Castiel groans. He drops his head on Dean’s shoulder, shaking it from side to side.

“What? What’s the matter?” Dean pants.

“Yeah. Sorry,” Castiel laughs, frustrated. “I can still see him. I can’t do this.”

“Well,” Dean kisses his forehead, smirking. “Then I guess it’s a good thing I can.” And then Dean drops to his knees, graceful, his fingers teasing over Castiel’s sides on the way down. Eyes flitting upward, he winks, "Han would be into it."

Dean on his knees, lips kiss swollen and slick is nearly enough to send Castiel over the edge. He whimpers, lips trembling with the vibration, knees knocking and he uses Dean as an anchor, weaves his fingers through his rich, silky strands and holds on for dear life. Dean’s fingers flex and he slides them around behind Castiel to palm at his ass before he leans in, or rather collapses against Castiel, noses at his cock where in strains against his jeans, hard and prominent.

Dean thumbs open the button of Castiel’s jeans, slides down the zipper, and lets the pants fall, pooling around Castiel’s feet. Castiel is wearing boxer briefs, skin tight and black, leaving nothing to the imagination. Dean’s breath hitches and he licks his lips, mouth watering as a wet spot of pre-come spreads in front of his eyes. 

“ _Fuck, Cas,_ ” Dean breathes, tongue darting out to lick at the wet spot. His eyes roll back in his head, as if intoxicated by even the hint of Castiel’s earthy flavor and if that isn’t hot as fuck then Castiel doesn’t know what is. He pets Dean’s head softly, reassures him, but Dean is trembling by the time he hooks his thumbs in the waistband of Castiel’s boxers and looks up at him, begging, “Can I? _Please,_ Castiel?”

Castiel nods, eyes dark, because he wants this, he wants this so fucking bad. Dean’s pretty mouth stretched around him, eyes watering as he tries to take him all the way down. Castiel’s been thinking about it since he first set his eyes on Dean, of all those _dirtybadwrong_ things they could do together. And it would be so easy, so fucking easy right now for Dean to suck him off. 

Castiel fists himself and when Dean open his mouth, sticks out his tongue and whimpers, Castiel slaps it with his dick, once, twice. His hips twitch forward and that’s it. All he has to do is slide in. But then he makes the mistake of taking his eyes off of Dean and he groans.

“Dean, I—ugh!”

“What?”

“I can still see him.”

“So close your eyes!”

“Yeah, no. I still know he’s there.” Castiel sighs, eyes closed. “I can’t do this here. Can we…”

Dean rolls his eyes and pushes to his feet, grasping Castiel’s hand. “Come on, you big baby.”

“ _I’m_ the baby?” Castiel laughs as Dean drags him down the hall to his bedroom. “ _You’re_ the one with—” Castiel stops, turning to Dean and raising an eyebrow at the Han Solo action figure prominently displayed on Dean’s night stand. “ _Really,_ Dean?”

“What?” Dean snaps, no real heat behind the remark. He pulls his hand out of Castiel’s and palms the back of his neck before crossing his arms over his chest protectively. “Dude’s badass, okay? And he made me realize I’m into guys.” He narrows his eyes at Castiel and prods his chest with a finger. “You should be thanking him!”

“Is that so?”

Dean shrugs, a bright new flush spreading up his neck to his cheeks. “Yeah.”

“Okay, then. Fine.”

“Fine what?”

“Fine, Little Han over there can watch if it means that much to you.”

“It doesn’t—”

“Just hold still and let me suck you off.”

Dean swallows thickly and doesn’t even think to argue. “Yes, sir.”

Humming, Castiel drops to his knees because as much as he wants Dean’s mouth on him, he wants his mouth on Dean even more. He wants to taste Dean’s skin, feel the heat of his blush, savor the way it makes his freckles pop.

“Fuck.” Castiel can’t get Dean’s pants down fast enough. His fingers fumble with the button and the zipper and he’s panting and shaking by the time he finally has Dean bare before him. Looking up at Dean through hooded lashes, Castiel licks him from root to tip, swirls his tongue around the head and laps at the pre-come. He gives Dean a good once over, licking his entire shaft and rolling his balls in his palm, before he gets down to business. When Castiel’s had his fill he relaxes his jaw and lets Dean rock in, slow at first and then faster once his cock bumps the back of Castiel’s throat. 

Dean threads his fingers through Castiel’s hair and sighs, “ _Hellooo,_ sweetheart…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have a few other fic challenges I'm working on but I'm also (finally!) plotting my next original fic! If you're interested in any of my writing, original or fanfic, you can find out more here: [LivMasters.com/Me](http://livmasters.com/me/)
> 
> If you want to chat, you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/RipUpTheEnding) where I spend my free time obsessing over all the things I love.
> 
> Come say hi and join the madness <3
> 
> I'm also on [tumblr](http://ripuptheending.com/).


End file.
